


Je t'effleure, je te dévore

by Melmoth



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Anal Play, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP without Porn, Rimming
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/pseuds/Melmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman et Peter, après une nuit agitée...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'effleure, je te dévore

**Author's Note:**

> Attention aux tags.

Roman pouvait dire à sa façon de respirer que Peter était en train de se réveiller. C'était peut-être à cause de la pâle lueur de l'aube qui filtrait à travers les rideaux ou parce qu'il avait fait bouger le lit. Il s'était redressé sur un coude et s'était penché au-dessus de son ami pour le regarder dormir, couché sur le côté, ses cheveux sales et emmêlés répandus sur l'oreiller. Il était presque déçu qu'il se réveille, il aurait voulu prolonger ce moment, faire semblant pour quelques instants encore. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, de chercher de fausses excuses.  
Peter s'étira de tout son long, lui faisant plus penser à un grand chat qu'à un loup. Il cligna des paupières, leva la main comme pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière.

« Quelle heure il est ?

-Aucune idée... »

Son portable devait être dans la pièce, au milieu de leurs vêtements épars, mais il n'était pas prêt à se lever pour aller le chercher.  
Peter gémit à côté de lui et fit mine de se réinstaller plus confortablement. Pendant la nuit, il avait embarqué la couverture, l'enroulant à moitié autour de lui.  
Roman aurait dû avoir froid, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. En se déplaçant, Peter avait révélé quelque chose sous lui, des taches sombres qui juraient sur la blancheur du drap qui protégeait le matelas.

« Tu saignes... »

Ce n'était pas une question. Peter redressa la tête, encore à moitié endormi.

« Quoi ? »

La vue du sang sur le tissu acheva de le sortir du sommeil.

« Merde, mec, je t'avais dit d'y aller molo... »

Il se frotta les yeux en grognant. Roman ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Désolé, tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est "plus vite !", "plus fort !" » répéta-t-il en imitant le ton essoufflé et suppliant que Peter avait eu à ce moment là.

Celui-ci le fixa avec ce regard qu'il avait toujours quand Roman faisait ou disait quelque chose qu'il trouvait particulièrement stupide.

Roman s'humecta les lèvres en se retenant de rire.

« Je pense que je me souviendrai toute ma vie de ta façon de crier mon nom quand tu as joui sur mon ventre... »

Un éclair de colère traversa les yeux clairs du gitan.

« T'es vraiment un connard. »

Malgré tout, il ne résista pas quand Roman repoussa la couverture. Ni quand il fit glisser ses mains sur ses fesses et les écarta sans cérémonie pour regarder entre elles. Vu ce qu'ils venaient de faire quelques heures plus tôt, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se montrer timide. Son anus était rose, un peu enflé. Il avait l'air sensible. Roman l'effleura de son pouce.  
Peter frémit sous la caresse, sans qu'il sache si c'était dû à la douleur ou juste à la sensation.

« Ça n'a pas l'air grave... »

La peau de son pouce était un peu tachée. Il le porta à sa bouche pour le lécher, la saveur métallique était à peine perceptible.

« La prochaine fois, on passera plus de temps sur les préliminaires.

-Qui parle d'une prochaine fois ? » grogna Peter.

Roman pouffa.

« Alors, comme ça, tu es de mauvais poil au réveil ? C'est bon à savoir. »

D'un geste brusque, il poussa son ami à s'allonger sur le ventre et changea de position pour pouvoir enfouir son nez entre ses fesses. Peter fit une sorte de bond sous lui et il dut agripper ses hanches pour le maintenir en place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Shhh, détends-toi.

-Comment tu veux que je me détende avec ta...ah ! »

Il voulait peut-être parler de cette langue que Roman venait de pousser à l'intérieur de lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre du choc, il se mit à le lécher avec douceur pour écarter l'anneau de muscles et chercher la source du saignement. Sa langue rencontra assez vite la plaie, une sorte de petite fissure. L'idée qu'il en soit la cause excitait vaguement Roman, il pouvait sentir son sexe durcir entre ses jambes. Il avait été plutôt gâté par la nature de ce côté, il le savait, mais il n'avait encore jamais déchiré un de ses partenaires. Enfin, déchirer était un verbe un peu fort. La blessure de Peter n'était pas profonde, elle ne saignait déjà presque plus. Il poussa sa langue un peu plus loin. La chair était si chaude et douce à l'intérieur, si serrée qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il ait pu la pénétrer.

Peter bougeait sous lui. Sans cesser de le lécher, il leva les yeux pour le regarder. Les muscles de son dos étaient contractés, il avait la tête enfouie dans un des coussins, les mains agrippées au drap. Roman eut l'envie soudaine de le prendre à nouveau, d'un coup, avec juste sa salive pour lubrifiant. L'idée qu'il puisse crier et essayer de le repousser l'excitait encore plus. Il avait l'avantage, il pouvait le plaquer contre le lit, lui mordre la nuque pour le forcer à rester...  
Il agrippa l'une de ses cuisses avec un peu plus fort que nécessaire et l'écarta pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il referma ses dents sur sa peau et la mordilla. Peter laissa échapper quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

« Ça te dégoute pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Ça aurait dû quelque part, ce n'était pas censé être lui l'animal, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. C'était peut-être la présence du sang, mais il ne pouvait nier que le goût de Peter lui plaisait. Il poussa sa langue au maximum, arrachant un nouveau gémissement au gitan. Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, ça ne paraissait pas lui déplaire tant que ça. Il avait l'air d'hésiter entre se frotter contre le matelas et la bouche de Roman. Il ne l'avait encore jamais senti aussi hésitant et vulnérable, même lorsqu'il l'avait pénétré pour la première fois. Le souvenir de la sensation embrasa ses reins. Il avait de nouveau l'impression d'être entre ses jambes, ses bras autour de son cou et sa bouche collée à la sienne.  
Il modifia son rythme, alternant entre des petits coups et des caresses plus longues, plus profondes, jusqu'à ce que le corps de Peter tout entier se tende sous lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se resserrer autour de sa langue et l'entende gémir quelque chose qui ressemblait à du roumain.  
Il le lécha encore, accompagna ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et arrête de trembler.  
Son propre plaisir réclama son attention. Il se redressa pour venir presser son érection douloureuse entre les fesses de Peter. Aidé par le mélange de salive et de sueur qui rendait sa peau chaude et humide, il n'eut besoin que de deux, trois allers-retours pour jouir sur ses reins. Les yeux fermés, il se laissa aller, savourant la vague de chaleur qui traversait son corps. Pendant quelques précieuses secondes, plus rien d'autre n'existait, il ne savait plus où il était ni qui il était.  
Il ne se sentit même pas retomber sur Peter.  
Après un instant qui parut durer une éternité, celui-ci le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule.

« Tu m'empêches de respirer, ducon... »

Il avait dans la voix un mélange de fatigue et de mauvaise humeur. Roman se laissa glisser sur le côté, sans pour autant se détacher complètement de lui. Il ne voulait pas rompre le lien fragile qui les unissait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rester blotti contre lui toute la journée. Il était calmé, vaincu par la fatigue, mais il sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à avoir envie de recommencer. Peter paraissait trop fatigué pour protester ou se lever. Il était à la merci de ses désirs les plus cruels. Ils étaient toujours là, enfouis en lui, à commencer par la faim étrange qui ne quittait jamais son ventre. Il avait parfois l'impression que le loup qui déchirait la chair de Peter à chaque pleine lune se cachait à l'intérieur de lui, que ses mains, en caressant sa peau, y laissaient des traînées de sang...

Dans un demi sommeil, Roman sentit la main de Peter chercher la sienne et la porter à sa bouche pour embrasser sa paume. Les poils fins de sa barbe rendaient ses lèvres encore plus douces. Il se rendormit en les caressant du bout des doigts.


End file.
